


How to get over Miles

by Gundamen



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gundamen/pseuds/Gundamen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time do this, please forgive my typos and grammatical errors, and if you're willing to help me get rid of them, I will send you gift in return~</p>
    </blockquote>





	How to get over Miles

**Author's Note:**

> First time do this, please forgive my typos and grammatical errors, and if you're willing to help me get rid of them, I will send you gift in return~

Get drunk

Look Miles in his eyes

Put a bullet between them

Torture every member of his family to death

Excute all his friends for treason

Destroy his enemies one by one

Don’t ever mention his name in any circumstance

Shot anyone dares to talk about him, even it’s just a whisper in private

Rewrite every book in Republic to wipe everything about him

Now, there’s only one person in this world who still reminds you about Miles

What are you gonna do?

\------------or-----------

Get drunk

Lose the uniform and guards

Find a bar without militia officers or soldiers

Pick someone who cares enough to listen when you’re a gorgeous

Tell someone a heartbreaking story about a Mr.M, who dumped you after forcing you done everything unspeakable

Lose your president dignity a little

Cry beautifully

Use your famous irresistible puppy eyes wisely

And make sure Jeremy can get you out of trouble in time

Waiting for the rumors spread

Laugh your ass off, with Jeremy

Ask Jeremy for inspiring ideas about Mr.M story’s details

Get drunk again

Find overzealous crowd in the bar

Rumors get published somehow

Take advantage of public sympathy

Find the woman President of Georgia and become reasonable and be willing to make deals

Negotiate a truce successfully

Found the Get-Power-Back alliance with her, since she has a pendant, too

Work extra hard to run your country because now you need to

Try to remember Miles before you fall asleep

Name the national anthem “You’re everything to me”

Make it the law that in Republic everyone has to stand up and sing the national anthem before drinking single malt whisky

Make sure every guest of President Monroe gets a bag of M&M’s as gifts

Tell the guests when you get power back, chocolate won’t be too expensive to afford by anyone

Gain so much support almost considering run an election.

When power is back, make sure the first film in theater named “The Epic Love”, a fluffy romantic action film with heartbroken ending

Watch the film with Jeremy in your office

Eat popcorn and nearly die of laughing

Find furious Miles behind your back pointing a gun to you

Agree when he yelling “I am not gay!”

When Jeremy ask Miles “Did Charlie watch the movie?” try to hold your laugh in case Miles shoot you first

Apologize when Miles shout “Why do you make this sick joke? Now everyone hates me for something I didn’t do! And I can’t get any woman anymore! “

When Jeremy says”They hate you because you did not do it, OK?” stop Miles before he fires.

Make the regret looking convincible in case Miles still want to shoot you

Ask him for starting a relationship with you, this is the best offer a lonely assassin can get from his president now, he might just take it

Do not remind Miles he seems too good at kissing man and other stuff, things…

Wait, the whole Screw-Miles-Prank just fail, and you can’t get over Miles now

What are you gonna do?

**Author's Note:**

> If you find typos and errors in my notes, please let me know ASAP, thank you!


End file.
